Avatar Aisha: A New Generation
by EmikoSakura27
Summary: The world has been in peace for over 170 years after Korra's rein as the avatar. Now that the new Avatar has been identified, will she be able to face the dangers ahead with the weight of the world on her shoulders? POST KORRA
1. Prologue

**This my first Avatar story! The idea came to me after finishing Legend of Korra series. From then, I re-watched both series all over again for inspiration. Doing that gave birth to this! I hope you like it and Enjoy!**

Peace. That was one thing you could call it. That wave of tranquility had spread across the nations for about 100 years. Everything was well and Avatar Korra, the Avatar born of water tribe heritage, protected the land ever since she was just a teenager. She, alongside her family and friends helped to protect Republic city from the any remaining equalists as well as restored bending to those who were victim of Amon. Her reign of peace lasted 130 years before her untimely passing at the age of 147.

The white lotus had been notified and had immediately began the search for the new and reincarnated avatar. It would take a great amount of time because of claims in each nation that they would have to prove true or false. The Avatar cycle had ended with Water so that meant next in the cycle was Earth.

**Earth Kingdom: Ba Sing Se  
**

A few members of the White lotus had gone to Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital. They had shown themselves to the Earth King to announce the previous Avatar's passing.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." he said, "And you've come to relay news about the new avatar?"

The leader of the lotus, better known as the Grand lotus took a step forward, nodding her head in response. "Yes." she said, "The Avatar cycle has proven that the next avatar is to be reincarnated within the Earth Kingdom."

The king's eyes flicked with both fear and pride. It was something that everyone knew and understood. He was afraid for his people if someone who was after the avatar's life were to hurt his citizens. But he was also proud that the reincarnated avatar would be of Earth Kingdom heritage.

"I've made special arrangements for all infants from of all Rings of Ba Sing Se as well as any surrounding villages and cities to be brought here.." he explained, "We've prepared an assessment rooms for testing."

Kara nodded her head in approval. "I'm impressed to see that you're already preparing for this." she said, "It would actually make this a lot easier."

The other members agreed with her. "We have other claims to see to." said one of the men, "But we will return a week from today for the Evaluation."

* * *

**One week later...**

All newborns of the Earth Kingdom had been brought to Ba Sing Se for registration and Evaluation. The parents of those children waited in anticipation and worry outside in the outer chamber. What could the Earth king have in mind?

The Earth King and lotus officials as well as the Earth Kingdom elders were present in the room. They had decided to test each child individually since it would be quite difficult to monitor each child at once. Even now, everyone was on pins and needles. Their new avatar could be revealed sooner then they thought.

Each infant had a task that was related to each of the elements, the four nations, the four ways of bending. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. First, there was the small waterfall that represented water bending. Second, there were a small amount of rocks which signified Earth bending. Next, there was a a small glass-like orb that held flames, representing firbending. Last, there was the current of air that represented Air bending.

If one child could utilize two or more of these tasks, then they would be considered an avatar candidate. If not, they would immediately be released back to their parents. Earth King Hei couldn't help but be nervous. He'd watched many of those children fail each test and to be honest he was becoming a bit antsy. They had watched as many of the children failed each of the tests. As everything was being prepared again, Hei couldn't help but voice his opinion.

"What if the cycle was broken?"he questioned, "What if the avatar was not reincarnated into the Earth Kingdom?"

The lotus officials looked up at him. The Earth king had been a bundle of nerves just like Everyone else had and no one could blame him. Each breathed a sigh of relief as the next infant was brought in. This one seemed somewhat promising.

The child was from the capital. Kara watched with interest. The small girl looked at each element-related task with curious eyes and subsequently reached out to each one and observed them carefully before touching. She picked up the fire orb and looked intensely into the flames. The flames seemed to entrance her, even somehow anger her as she closed her eyes. Once opened, her eyes emitted a bright white light.

"...The Avatar State." said Kara. "We've found the Avatar."

**And that is my Prologue! I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be coming soon!**

**EmikoSakura27**


	2. Identified

**Hello all! I'm back with the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and ready for an adventure. Before I go on, I'd like to thank ishibby for her help.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Identified  
**

It was a morning much like any other morning in the Earth Kingdom's capital of Ba Sing Se. The large city hustled and bustled with the buzz of the hardworking people as they made a living for their families. But somewhere in the midst of this supposed peace, a sense of importance stilled the air. It was as if something meaningful was supposed to happen today.

Ila, a teashop merchant was preparing for the busy day ahead. Her daughter was usually awake around this time to help her but she'd chosen to sleep in. Then, the sudden screech of an ostrich horse caught her attention as a messenger entered through the door.

"Is this the He Lan Residence?" he questioned.

Ila nodded. The messenger handed her a couple of sealed scrolls. She took them and said her thanks as the messenger went on his way. As she looked at the letters, one caught her attention. One held the insignia of the Earth Kingdom Army. Alarmed, she quickly unraveled the scroll as her eyes scanned over the words. Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart fluttered with happiness.

"Aisha!" she called up the stairs, "Aisha come here!"

At first, there was no reaction to her calls but sure enough her daughter came dragging down the stairs. The teenager rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Something wrong Mom?" she questioned, leaning on the stair banister.

Ila hurried over to her daughter, hugging her and placing her hands on her shoulders. Aisha winced at her mother's sudden early morning enthusiasm.

"Honey, I just received a letter from your brother." she explained, "He's coming home!"

Aisha stared blankly for a moment before realizing what her mother had said. Her grogginess had delayed her reaction but she returned her mother's hug tenfold as she danced around the kitchen. She'd taken the letter from her mother and stopped to read it.

_Dear Family,_

_My Battalion has been ordered to return to Ba Sing Se. We've defeated most of the colonial pirates and will be returning to stock our supplies. I can't wait to see all of you upon my return._

_Love,_

_Kanan_

Aisha could feel tears well up in her eyes. Her brother was coming home after so many long years. She hadn't seen him in almost three whole years. If she hadn't held on to pendant he'd given her before he left, she had no doubt that she would've forgotten what he'd looked like. Placing a hand on her pendant, she suddenly felt secure.

_'Soon brother.'_ she mused, _'We'll see each other very soon.'_

* * *

Aisha had gone into the heart of the city. She needed to gather some things her mother had requested as well as get ingredients for both lunch and dinner this evening. She found the marketplace there to have a better assortment of ingredients and she wanted nothing better for the meal she would be preparing tonight. Aisha just couldn't keep her happiness to herself as she waited for a merchant to retrieve what she'd asked for. A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her musing.

"Aisha, is that you?" a voice questioned.

The young woman turned around to see her friends Jui and Mirati. Jui was from the middle ring like she was and Mirati was from the upper ring. Jui had moved there from the colonies and Mirati had been born and raised here in Ba Sing se.

"Are the two of you out shopping?" questioned Aisha as she hugged them.

The two girls nodded. "We sure are." said Mirati, "What about you?"

Aisha nodded, taking a deep breath. She didn't want to sound like a babbling idiot when she gave them the good news. "My family received a letter this morning." she began, "It was from Kanan. He says he'll be here this evening. He'll finally be home where he belongs."

Jui smiled brightly. "That's great!" she said, "We'll help you celebrate. What time's dinner?"

Mirati laughed. "We'll all be there to support you Aisha. Me, Jui and Kairavi."

* * *

**Full Moon Bay**

The sea pushed and pulled, the waters crashing against the shore with was as if these rough waters had faced the dangerous battle that happened upon their watery surfaces. Kanan looked into the seemingly angry waters, his eyes a bit downcast. A slap on the back brought him out of his musings.

"Stop looking so glum." said Rajah, "Aren't you glad to be going home?"

Kanan turned his back to the sea and sat against the boat's wall. He looked up at his friend and comrade. " I am happy, believe me." he said, "It's just I'm worried whether my letter was received or not."

Rajah sat beside his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they got your letter." he said, Earth Kingdom couriers aren't called that for nothing. Besides, we've reached Full Moon bay which means we'll be home before nightfall."

Listening to his friends words somehow made him feel better. Soon enough, he would be able to be reunited with the family he hadn't seen in almost four years.

* * *

**Sage's Temple**

The earth sages were preparing for something that was always thrilling yet a little scary. But it was their duty. It was more or less their destiny. A destiny that could affect the entire world.

"Have we gotten any reply from the White Lotus?" asked one of the sages.

Another sage nodded, unraveling a scroll. "The head lotus has confirmed their visit and they should arrive soon from the Avatar temple."

* * *

**Middle Ring**

The He Lan household was full of laughter and happiness as friends bonded and awaited the arrival of a mutual friend and family member. Aisha watched the scene and couldn't help but smile. She felt her heart fluttering but she knew that the fuzziness she was craving could not be found here. She loved her family but only one person could fill this void.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Her heart began to race as she moved to get the door but her mother beat her to it. Ila wiped her hands on her apron, straightened her hair and clothes before opening the door. The sight before her almost seemed too real to be true.

"Girls!" she screamed, "Everyone come quick!"

The others came to her aid, her scream alerting them that something might be wrong. Manik wore a confused look. "Ila, what are you...?" he began, setting his eyes on the tall figure standing in the doorway.

Aisha redirected her attention, her nerves pinched with excitement. The family crowded around their long-gone family member, exchanging hugs and kisses. Even Jui and Mirati joined in the welcoming with friendly greetings while Kairavi stood back. She seemed frozen but as she looked on she couldn't help but blush.

She was in her own world of sorts for a what seemed like forever but was in reality only a few minutes.

"Kairavi." said a voice, strong and welcoming.

The waterbender looked up to see Kanan standing in front of her. Her chest constricted, her heart slowing. Aisha couldn't help but watch with curiosity. The usually cold and distant Kairavi was blushing and acting like a total love-sick polar bear dog. But she'd known for so long that her friend had strong feelings for her brother. It was only natural since they were close in age, she being 19 and he being 20.

Kairavi was about to open her mouth to speak when there was another knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other, questioning the other. Utilizing her seismic sense, the young earthbender did not recognize the people but was going to find out. When she opened the door, she was met with people dressed in rather odd clothing.

"We are looking for Aisha He Lan." one man said.

Aisha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're looking at her."

The strangely dressed people then bowed in a very formal way, surprising everyone there. "It is an honor to serve you, Avatar Aisha."

* * *

_**And this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Its a bit rocky at some parts, but I hope to make it better. Stay tuned as Aisha's life changes drastically.**_

_**Goodbye but not forever,**_

_**EmikoSakura27**_


	3. Truth

**Hello All! I'm going to skip all the details and get to the point. I know i'm late but forgive me. Anyways, On to chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Truth**

Aisha watched as the sages bowed before her in such a formal way. "It is an honor to serve you, Avatar Aisha."

Silence echoed eerily throughout the home, extinguishing the earlier feelings of tranquility and family. The sages looked up at the young woman who stared blankly at them for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. She was laughing! They'd never received a more brazen reaction than just now. What an insolent child! They stood to their feet just as her laughing died down.

"I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong person." she said

Ila bowed nervously to the sages. "Please excuse my daughter."she said, She meant no harm by it."

She then proceeded to direct them to the living room where they could properly talk. Meanwhile, Aisha had gone to prepare tea for their guests with the help of Jui and Mirati.

"Who are those strange people?" questioned Mirati as she rinsed the tea cups and placed them on the tray.

Aisha shrugged as she removed the whistling kettle from the hearth and poured it into the teapot. The words 'Avatar' were still ringing in her head. There was no way she could possibly be the Avatar, right?

* * *

_**Living Room**_

In the living room, Ila and Manik kept their guests company while the tea was being prepared.

"To what do we owe this honor, Great Earth Sages?" questioned Manik.

A woman, dressed in ornate dark blue and white clothing, cleared her throat. "We're here to identify the Avatar but We are also here to explain many other things concerning that."

At that moment, Aisha entered the room. She sat the tray down on the table and placed cups before everyone then poured the tea. Just as she was about to leave, her parents called out to her.

"This concerns you too, Honey." said Manik, "Its very important."

With much reluctance, the young woman sat between her parents in the couch. The sages introduced themselves before coming back to the woman sitting across from them. "My name is Kara." she began, "I am a Grand Lotus of the Order. Its an honor to meet you Aisha."

Nodding, Aisha smiled sheepishly. "Nice to meet you too."

Kara placed some items on the table. There was a glass orb filled with fire, a rock turtle, a large water tribe symbol, and a fan. Aisha looked at the items in front of her, curiosity in her eyes as she reached for the Rock turtle. Once in her hands, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her.

"What are these?" she questioned, "They seem so familiar."

One of the sages nodded. "About 16 years ago, these items were given to you as a test. They represent all four elements, a special ability that only the avatar can possess."he explained.

Aisha seemed to tense up and put the turtle back on the table. Her grey eyes averted to her hands that clenched her clothes.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she questioned, "There's no way I could be..."

Kara nodded. "When the avatar dies, his or her spirit is immediately reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."she began, "When we were notified, we quickly took action in searching. The Earth King arranged a day where all infants of Ba Sing Se were brought the palace for a series of tests, including these items."

The young Earthbender looked at her parents in disbelief and somewhat betrayal. "You knew all this time?" she accused.

Ila turned to her daughter. "We were not informed of why we had to bring you to the palace let alone anything about what transpired." she explained.

Manik nodded agreement. "We didn't find out you were the avatar until just recently and we felt we shouldn't have told you because it wasn't our place to. The sages were supposed to tell you properly."he replied, "There had always been that feeling. We were told that there was a 1 in 50 chance that it could be you."

"I can't believe this." she said, voice trembling as a wave of confusion and fear washed over her.

Without hesitation, she bolted from the room, leaving her parents to call after her.

* * *

_**In another room...**_

Kanan and the others had been talking about what the sages could possibly want. They could've wanted a number things but one thing stood out and the word constantly ran through their minds.

"Do you really think Aisha is the Avatar?" Charan questioned as he looked to his brother for Guidance.

Even the girls looked to him,mostly Jui and Mirati. Kairavi seemed aloof and didn't seem as if she cared but he knew she was listening. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." he replied, "We're not in that room so there's no telling what's being said."

As soon as he'd finished his sentence, his sister ran past them. Mirati could see the tears in her eyes as she ran past. She and Jui quickly followed after her. Charan looked up at his older brother who was clearly enraged.

"Something happened." he said, "And I don't think its good."

* * *

**Jui & Mirati**

As Mirati and Jui came to the second floor, they'd heard the door slam. Jui turned on the hall light and Mirati found the door that led to their best friend's room.

"Aisha?" Jui said softly, lifting her hand to knock.

They heard soft weeping come from the room and a bit of shuffling. "Leave me alone. Go away."

Mirati sighed. "Aisha, don't do this." she said. "We only want to help."

This time there was no answer as the door was sealed with Earthbending. It was clear she didn't want to talk and would only do so when she was ready.

* * *

**Kanan**

Kanan walked into the living room, ready to confront his parents. He hated seeing his little sister cry and it angered him.

"What happened?" he questioned, his gaze moving from face-to face.

Ila sighed, looking down at the floor. "When she was told that she was the Avatar, she became upset and ran off because she thought we betrayed her by not telling her sooner."

"You know how she is about it." Kanan said, turning on his heel.

Manik put a hand on his wife's shoulder then looked up at his son. "We couldn't be more prouder of her." he said, "Please let her know that."

Aisha hugged her pillow as she turned onto her side and away from her friends and brother. She'd unsealed the door and let her friends in. Mirati sat on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mirati questioned, rubbing her back soothingly.

Jui sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "You can tell us."

Aisha sat up and wiped her eyes, nodding. She crossed her legs and hugged her shirshu pillow tight. "I'm fine." she said, "I just don't feel like talking."

The door slid open to reveal Kanan. The girls took that as a sign to leave them alone, closing the door behind them. Kanan sat on the bed and she looked over at him.

"Are you doing ok?" he questioned, voice soft.

She nodded solemnly, readjusting her gaze. Kanan sighed, moving closer to his sister and putting his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed, comfort setting in.

"I know you don't want to be forced into doing this." he began, "But its whats best for the world."

Aisha turned to him. "Its not just that." she said, "I'm afraid of becoming this person who's this great spirit of the world."

Kanan nodded, listening to his sister. "Why are you afraid?" he questioned.

"The avatar is supposed to control this great power; the four elements!" she argued, "I don't think I want that kind of power, Kanan! I can't do it!"

By now the tears were running down her cheeks as she buried her head in his shoulder. Kanan had never heard her speak this way. Aisha always looked forward to trying new things with a hard-working attitude but this was just not her. She was absolutely terrified. When he thought about it, she couldn't just not learn the four elements. The world needed her to keep balance and peace.

"Aisha, I know you can do this." he said softly as he lifted her head so she was looking at him. "You've never turned away from a challenge no matter how hard it was. I want to see that side of you again."

Aisha sniffed, drying her tears. She smiled up at him before embracing him tightly. "Thank you, Kanan. You're the best brother ever."

* * *

_**Elsewhere...**_

"So the avatar has been found?" said a voice.

A man in dark clothing, somewhat similar to a kind of spy kneeled in respect. " Yes." he said, "Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom."

The shadowy figure nodded. "The sages will soon take the avatar to the next nation." said the voice, "I want them found."

* * *

After dinner, Aisha felt much better. She'd laughed so hard at the stories her brother told. Even her friends added in to the fun, sharing their own crazy stories in order to make her feel better. Listening to them made her feel more optimistic about what was to come and she had been more than grateful. Even now as she was wishing them a good evening, she couldn't help but smile. She stood on the porch, looking after them until they disappeared from sight.

When she turned to go elsewhere, she saw Kairavi and her brother standing beneath a tree in the courtyard. They seemed to be talking. She couldn't help but wonder what it was.

* * *

_**Kairavi And Kanan**_

Kairavi stood, her arms crossed a she looked up at the moon. She'd sensed Kanan approaching but didn't turn around as she continued her stargazing.

"Aren't you worried about Aisha?" he questioned.

Kairavi sighed, never turning her back. She seemed to tense up. "Why?" she questioned.

"You've been distant all night." he said, "And you seem like you don't care."

The Water tribe girl leaned against the tree. "I do care..." she said, "...Its just..."

Kanan turned to her, intrigued by her words. She was never really this talkative and he was more than interested in what she had to say.

"Is it because of your feelings towards me?" he questioned, "And you're taking it out on her?"

"No!" she shouted, " My feelings toward Aisha have nothing to do with you."

Kanan cocked his head to the side in a questionable manner. "Then what is Kairavi?" he asked, more aggravated.

She turned to him. "Your sister is the Avatar!" she yelled, "The Avatar! That same person let my people be locked away in Fire Nation prisons! My tribe was on the brink of extinction!"

Her sudden outburst surprised him as she looked at him with fire-filled eyes. He'd never known that such a thing had bothered her. Not that she would tell him anything. They had grown up as childhood friends but once they'd gotten older, she seemed to distant herself.

"Kairavi, I..."

" I love Aisha, I do but the fact that she's the avatar..." she whispered, shaking her head.

Kairavi tried her best not to cry in front of him, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip. The subject had always been hard to talk about but now it felt as though the pressure she'd endured was spilling over. Then a warmth embraced her. When Kairavi opened her eyes, she was more than surprised to feel his arms around her.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

He didn't release her. "If I had done this all those years ago, would your feelings have changed?"

She hurriedly stepped back, pushing him away. "Don't bring up the past." she said softly.

Then a thought occurred to her as she turned to him, eyes wide. "Does that mean...?"

* * *

**Aisha**

Aisha had gone to a house-like compound behind the house. When she entered, she was greeted by a fluffy snout and a lick to the cheek. Er pet shirshu, Hari looked at her. Though she had no eyes, Hari knew when her master wasn't happy.

The young woman sat down and the large animal curled her body around her, lying her head in her friend's lap.

"Hari, I don't want to be the avatar." she said, "But I know I can't just say no."

The Shirshu snuggled up to her master, understanding and telling her to continue. Aisha sighed, petting her head.

"I hope we never have to part Hari." she whispered, "Let's take on this journey together."

* * *

_**And that is all! I'm sorry about the late update. I had mutiple tests to study for and midterms are closing in. anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Would love to know what you think! :)**_


	4. Author Update

I haven't been able to update any of my stories because I've been too busy with school and work. And right now i'm busy with Finals for the first semester. Once those are over, I'll be able to update. I apologize for my absence but I will be returning soon.

EmikoSakura27


	5. A New Beginning

**Hello All! I'm so sorry for my absence. School has been hectic and I barely have time to write but I whipped this up in just a few days between school work this week. Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter ecause I tried very hard ot get it done. **

**Now for some Name Pronounciations! I'm sure you're probably a little confused when reading. Also, if you want to know what aisha is wearing, I'll give you a link to a picture I commision on DA. Link will be on my profile.**

**Aisha( eye sha)- Alive; she who lives**

**Mirati-(Mee rah tee)-Mirror**

**Jui-(Joo hi)-Jasmine**

**Kairavi-(Kai rah vee)-moonlight**

**Hari-(A colour)- Hah rih**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A new Beginning**

**Aisha**

The birds chirped, singing their songs to bring the morning. The sun shined brightly and there was a light breeze in the air. Aisha rolled over in bed, her eyes adjusting to the light that intruded her bedroom. As she sat up, she looked across the room and into her vanity's mirror. Her hair was a mess and she looked like a zombie, her eyes hazy from lost sleep. She'd barely gotten any rest last night and the sages were sure to be here soon. With a yawn, the young woman got up from the bed and went over to the window and looked down at the city, her home which she was going to have to leave in order to start training.

Aisha went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. As she brushed her teeth, she stared into the mirror at her unruly dark brown hair, a result of her restless night. Once she was done, she picked up her brush and ran it through her tresses, quickly taming it before braiding it into a side ponytail secured by a yellow scrunchie and green hairwrap. Then it was back to her bedroom to get dressed. The young woman got rid of her pajamas and got dressed in a green qi-pao dress that reached inches above her knees, secured with a wide golden sash. She also wore brown capris that were slightly poofed at the bottom. Slipping into her matching green slippers, she completed her outfit which was perfect for her travels.

With a look into the mirror, she approved of her attire. "Well, Avatar Aisha, this the start of something new."

* * *

**Middle Ring**

The wind blew briskly, its chilly breeze rattling the trees and rustling the few scattered leaves. Fall would be approaching soon and it would be a nice change of scenery. The city was quiet as the residents began their morning. The Earth sages, along with Grand Lotus Kara, were on their way through Ba Sing Se. Kara was more than happy about the situation. As the new found Avatar, Aisha would be tasked with many difficult duties, the most important being the learning of the other three elements.

"The avatar's before Aisha dealt with severe alienation and hatred due to their status." said Koen, " Do you think Aisha will be able to handle it?"

Sahn nodded. "Of course she will." he replied, "She'll have to."

Soon enough they'd arrived at the He Lan residence. Kara sighed. "This is our new beginning." she said, "The World's new beginning."

* * *

**He Lan Household**

Aisha's heart began to race when she'd heard the knock on the door. She had been sitting on her bed only moments ago before her parents had called her down stairs. When she saw Kara and the sages standing there, reluctance and regret suddenly crept into her heart. She clenched her dufflebag's strap and chewed her lip. Then a touch on her shoulder brought her out of her musing. She looked back to see Kanan standing there beside her.

"It'll be alright Sis." he said with a chuckle, "You'll be fine."

Aisha then looked up to see her parents and the rest of her family smiling at her, even the Sages. With the encouragement, she felt a little bit better about this. It was her destiny after all.

Kara stepped forward. "Whenever you're ready, we'll depart for full moon bay where we'll travel to the Fire Nation."

Aisha nodded then turned to her parents and brothers. Ila enveloped her daughter into a bone-crushing hug. "We are so proud of you." said Ila, "And we have complete faith in you that you'll go far in your endeavors no matter how hard or dangerous."

Manik joined in on the hug as well as her siblings. "We'll be rooting for you so be sure to send plenty of letters." he added, "And pay attention in your studies and respect your teachers."

"You'll be the best Avatar ever sis!" encouraged Charan.

Kanan playfully ruffled his sister's dark brown hair. "You may have to learn other elements but remember the element that has made you strong. You're an Earthbender and you should learn every element with the Pride of one. Never Give up."

Aisha smiled warmly as tears gathered in her eyes, her family's words sinking in and etching into her memory. She stepped back and rubbed her eyes free of the water that had gathered in them. She bowed to her family.

"Thank you for your words of encouragement." she said, "I promise to make you proud."

Kara put a hand on her shoulder. "We should be going." she said softly.

Aisha nodded. "Yes, we should." she replied as she followed Kara and the other sages out of the door., her family following.

The Earth sages were getting into an ostrich-ridden carriage. Aisha stood back and let out a sharp whistle that echoed in the distance. Ratna raised an eyebrow in question before the ground shook slightly. A large creature came from behind the house and was bounding towards them. The creature then skidded to a stop. Sahn looked up and identify the creature as a Shirshu.

"Ready to go Hari?" Aisha asked, reaching for the saddle.

The shirshu licked her face, being sure to neutralize the paralyzing toxins so she wouldn't hurt her master. Once Aisha made sure the saddle was secure, she climbed onto her best friend and waved goodbye before setting off.

_'A new Adventure awaits.'_

* * *

**Jui, Mirati, and Kairavi**

"Hurry up Mirati or we won't be able to say goodbye!" yelled Jui.

The Non-bender hurried to catch up with her friends. The trio were on their way to catch the monorail in order to travel to full moon bay since they were already under the impression that Aisha might've already left. Finally arriving at the station, the three friends hurried to catch the slowly departing monorail.

Once on board, they quickly took their seats and flashed their tickets to the ticket master. Mirati caught her breath and looked out of the window.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" she questioned.

Kairavi nodded. "Yes." she answered, "Aisha and the sages couldn't have gotten far so we should be able to catch up with them. We should arrive in no time."

Jui noticed that Kairavi was being more friendly today. Ever since last night, she'd been in a much better mood and it was almost a rare sight. The Fire bender smiled mischieviously and scooted closer to her.

"You're in a rather upbeat mood." she said slyly.

Her words caught Kairavi off guard, causing her to blush. "W-what are you talking about?"

Mirati caught on and joined Jui in her interrogation. "Was it you-know-who?"

The waterbender smiled shyly as she remembered the previous night.

**-Flashback-**

_Kairavi backed out of Kanan's embrace. "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered._

_He only laughed as he looked at her. Was he mocking her? She gave him a glare and his laughter quickly died down. He brushed the side of her face with his hand and looked into her eyes._

"_I love you, Kairavi,"he said softly, "And I always have,ever since we were kids."_

_Kairavi's eyes widened in disbelief. Had her ears heard wrong? Surely this was some kind of sick joke. Before she had the chance to say anything, he put a finger to her lips._

"_I wanted to tell you before I left for war." he said, "But I couldn't bring myself to do it."_

_The young woman crossed her arms. "Is that why you left without telling me goodbye?"_

_Kanan solemnly nodded. "Yes,"he answered,"And I apologize, Kairavi."_

**Flashback Interrupted**

"Look, Kairavi!" shouted Mirati, "We're here!"

Kairavi snapped out of her daydream and looked to where Mirati was pointing. Surely enough, they had arrived at the bay and she could see the port. Both of her friends pulled her out of her seat and off the monorail, leading her down to the port where many ships were getting ready to set off.

Jui looked around, hoping to spot their best friend. As she looked, her eyes came across a ship with the insignia of the white lotus.

"That has to be the ship!" she exclaimed, running ahead.

Mirati and Kairavi hurried to catch up, pushing past the crowds of people and nearing the loading docks. Jui had already gotten far ahead of them and they couldn't see her anymore.

"Now we have to look for Jui too." Kairavi said with a roll of her eyes.

Mirati giggled and paid her no attention but soon found the short black hair that belonged to their friend. She was hugging the one they were looking for: Aisha.

"We finally caught up to you!" exclaimed Mirati.

Aisha hugged her friends and stepped back to look at them. "What are you all doing here?"

Kairavi smiled. "We came to see you off," she explained, "You are our best friend."

"You didn't have to come all this way." Aisha said softly.

Mirati frowned, staring into Aisha's dark gray eyes. "Of course we did!" she argued, "That's what friends do!"

The young earth bender laughed. Mirati was always very enthusiastic and bubbly when she was with them. That was the trait she'd miss most while on her journey since she wouldn't be there to cheer her up with her happy attitude.

"Well I guess this is good-bye." Aisha said as she looked at her three friends.

Jui shrugged. "It really doesn't have to be." she said with a playful roll of her eyes.

Mirati snickered and Kairavi simply smiled as she shook her head. Aisha's eyes traveled to each of her friend's face's. She could feel that they were up to something. She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"I'm listening." she said.

Jui smiled. "We're coming with you, Aisha!"

"W-what?"she questioned, "What about your parents? Your families?"

Kairavi stepped forward. "They all agree that you shouldn't go alone and that you should have as much support as you can get." she replied, We can't have our little Avatar going off on a journey without her friends now, can we?"

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"What?!" yelled a voice.

The spy flinched at his leader's words. The reaction almost made him regret giving him the rest of his report. He hesitated but reassured himself as he nodded in response.

"Its true my lord." he said, "They have already set course for the fire Nation. What are your orders?"

The man before him paced for a few minutes but finally turned to the group of his most trusted and skilled spies. "I want you to sink that ship and bring me the avatar." he ordered, "I will not let them get to the Fire Nation."

"We understand sir and we will not fail you."

* * *

**Kanan (Full Moon Bay)**

Kanan leaned on the port's battlement's as he stood upon the wall that separated the bay from the land. He'd watched his sister's ship leave and he had even been there when the other girl's had decided to travel together with her. For that, he couldn't have been happier and more importantly, Aisha wouldn't have to endure the dangers of being the avatar alone. Sure, the previous avatar, Korra of the Southern Watertribe, had been isolated for most of her life but rebelled and found friends in Republic City.

Though Aisha had the comfort of growing up with friends around her, there was no telling how she would react to being away from her Nation, the one thing she'd known since she was a child.

"Good luck." he said to the crashing waves, "Don't forget your spirit, Avatar Aisha."

* * *

**Mo Ce Sea**

The day was nearing Noon, the sun reaching its highest peak. Kairavi sat against the railing as she listened to Jui and Mirati prattle on about their new adventure. Jui was excited to be able to go to her mother's homeland while Mirati spoke about wanting to meet cute boys. The waterbender looked up to see Aisha standing near the front end of the ship, looking down at the waves as she ran her hand through her Shirshu's fur.

Kairavi moved to get up when the door to the cabin opened, revealing Kara. She cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. The girl's turned their attention to the Grand Lotus.

"Girls," she said, "Come with me."

The four friends followed her into the cabin and down the hall before entering another room. Inside, sat the members of the Earth Sages and also some others who were wearing the attire of the white lotus. Kara motioned for them to sit down before taking her seat at the head of the table. She unraveled a map across the table.

"We should be arriving in the Fire Nation approximately three days from now." she explained, "Once we arrive, Aisha will begin her Firebending training at the Fire Temple. Originally, you were supposed to have your Earthbending test at the Earth Kingdom Avatar Temple but because of various reasons, we postponed it so you could go ahead and learn the next element.

Jui raised her hand in question. "Who will teach Aisha firebending?"

"We've arranged for a firebending master to instruct the Avatar in her trainings so that she may learn it correctly without any problems." Kara explained.

Jui rolled her eyes at the mention of "master". She could teach her friend Firebending, no problem but apparently they wanted a so-called "master."

"What about my friends?" questioned Aisha, "Are they able to come with me?"

Koen, one of the sages, nodded. "Your friends will be watched over by the White Lotus Sentries at the temple where we'll be staying." replied.

Kairavi scoffed. "We don't need babysitters." she growled.

"That it not our intentions." Kara explained, "We only mean to protect you all."

All of a sudden, there was an explosion which rocked the boat and put everyone on high alert. Mirati began to panic and Jui took a defensive stance while a few white lotus sentries ran out of the room to see what caused the noise. Moments later, they heard the sounds of fighting above them. Kairavi motioned for Jui to follow her to the upper deck.

"I'll go see what's going on." Aisha said as she stood to her feet, watching her two friends leave the room.

Kara put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "Its too dangerous." she said, We don't know what we're up against and you shouldn't go out there blindly."

Aisha jerked away from her. "You're telling me to abandon my friends?" she hissed, turning to face Kara, "I don't think so."

Kara called after the girls but to no avail. 'This was not going to end well.'

* * *

**Upper Deck**

Aisha arrived to see the white lotus sentries, knocked out near the door. Kairavi and Jui were fighting some masked strangers while Hari paralyzed them and Mirati blocked their chi.

"What happened?" she questioned.

Jui caught her breath and shrugged. "We don't know." she answered, "they appeared out of nowhere when we tried to help the sentries.

Then a smoke bomb went off, clouding the area. Aisha coughed, closing her eyes as the mist burned them. Whoever they were, they were clever in using a pepper smoke bomb to blind them. She backed up only to bump into someone. The sudden notion startled her and she put her guard up, turning around as the smoke cleared. She looked up, her vision compromised by the peppery mist but saw the outline of a man.

The man chuckled darkly. "Hello there, Miss Avatar."

* * *

**Phew! I finally finished! Trust me, it wasn't easy and I scrapped a lot of things and had to try countless times to find something that could work. I still haven't thought of a name of the bad guys yet. -Sigh- I'm seriously behind so I'll try to get another chapter up possibly at the beginning of next week. And I'll also try to get up some more Character Bios as well. I've already started on the Bio for Aisha's firebending instructors as well. Oh yes! And if you have any ideas, they would be greatly,and I mean GREATLY appreciated since i'm kind of low on them.**

**Goodbye but not Forever,  
**

**EmikoSakura27**


	6. Fears and Challenges

**Hello my friends! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! If so, I apologize for the delay but exams have kept me busy. So without further adieu, I give you chapter 6 of Avatar Aisha: A New Generation. But first how about a character profile? I'll be putting these in every chapter from now on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Character Profile-**

**Name**:Jui

**Age**:17

**Nickname**: Ju or JuJu by friends and family

**Nationality**: United Republic

**Current Hometown**: Ba Sing Se

**Bending**:Firebending /Lightning

**Physical Traits**: Jui has short black hair and golden eyes. Her skin is also pale, proof of her mother's firebending lineage but slightly tanned due to her Father who was originally from Ba Sing Se.

**Personality**: Jui is a positive person and strongly dislikes negative people. She sees herself as a way to keep the peace between her friends. Sometimes she can be tomboyish and is even mistaken for a boy because of her short hair.

**Skills**: Generate lightning and Martial arts

**Backround**: Jui was born in Republic City and lived there until she was 12. Her family moved to Ba Sing Se because it was calmer and more peaceful and didn't want anything to distract their daughter from her studies. Jui went to an Earth Kingdom school where she met Aisha and Mirati when they were younger. Now she travels with her best friend on her newfound quest as the Avatar.

* * *

**Aisha & Unknown Intruder**

Well hello, Miss Avatar."

Aisha coughed, backing away but tripped. Though temporarily blinded, she could still hear his movement. The man advanced and she got to her feet, taking a stance.

The man laughed. "You can't see so you don't know where I am." he teased, "And you're completely out of your element so your bending is useless."

Aisha opened her senses, looking for her friends. By the sound of their breathing, each of them had been knocked out by the pepper gas.

_'Jui...Kairavi...Mirati...'_ she thought, _'Even Hari.'_

Eyes closed, she spread her feet, utilizing her seismic sense. If she couldn't see, then she would have to rely on that sense alone. The young earthbender kicked off her shoes, her "vision" perfectly clear.

"If you want me so badly," she taunted, "Come get me."

The masked man ran towards her, a small dagger drawn. "Be careful of what you ask for." he yelled, "You may just get it, little girl!"

Aisha dodged his jabs and threw defensive punches before flipping onto the railing, landing in another defensive stance. The man stopped his attack in fear of knocking her off the railing since he needed her alive. Once she had sensed that her attacker had ceased his attack, she jumped from the railing and back onto the deck, her fist digging deep into the hard metal.

The metal bent to her will, surprising the masked man. Her hands moved in fluid motions, bending the metal and ensnaring her enemies hands and feet in its hold so that he was immobile.

"Y-you shouldn't be able to bend metal." he stuttered, "Only a select group of people have that skill."

Aisha stood to her feet, dusting off her clothes and towering over her captive. "Well you should do your homework next time, buddy."

Once she was done with him, she went to check on her friends. The effects of the gas had worn off and they were starting to wake up. Kairavi groaned, shaking her head. Jui rubbed her eyes and Mirati sat up. Hari snorted.

"Are you all okay?"Aisha questioned.

The three looked up drowsily to see their friend with a worried look on her face.

"What in the world happened?" Mirati questioned, "My head feels like it's gonna explode."

Aisha nodded. "Some strange people attacked our ship." she began, "When I got up here, you were all fighting but a pepper gas bomb knocked you all out."

"Ugh, that must be why my head hurts so much."Jui said with a groan.

Kairavi pinched the bridge of her nose, looking past her friend and seeing the metal bound man. "So, I'm guessing you finished them off?"

"Yes," answered Aisha, "He wasn't hard to take out but the pepper gas got into my eyes so I had to fight using my senses."

Jui nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." she said in reply, "But we should probably get back to Kara and the others. They're probably worried about us."

Kairavi agreed, standing to her feet and following after Jui who had left. Mirati put a hand on Aisha's shoulder. "Come on," she said, "I'll help you get that stuff out of your eyes"

* * *

After rinsing her eyes, Aisha blinked them until her vision clarified. Of course they were irritated but, at least she could see again. Once she returned to the meeting room, all eyes went to her.

"Are you alright?" Kara queried, "Are you hurt in any way?"

The young woman smiled as she took her seat. "I'm completely fine." she replied, "Who were those men?"

Kara looked rather serious. "We are unsure of who those people are but they are being interrogated as we speak."

Kairavi nodded. "Well," she said, "They're obviously after Aisha so what do we do if they attack again?"

"By then, we'll have reached the Fire Nation if the Spirits allow us." Kara added, "So we won't have to worry about it."

The door opened, revealing the helmsman. He looked grim and it was clear he wasn't bringing any pleasant news. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Lady Kara," he began, But our engines were damaged during the attack. Unfortunately, this will delay our arrival to the Fire Nation by three days. Until we make repairs, we'll have to use the natural current."

Mirati groaned in aggravation. "You can't be serious!" she screeched, "The spirits hate us!"

"How long will it be until we can make repairs?" Kara questioned.

The helmsman sighed. "The closest seaport is two days away." he replied, In addition, we need to replace damaged parts."

"Well that just sucks!" Jui growled.

Kara sighed. "I see." she said, "Very well then."

Sahn put a finger to his chin in thought. "Why don't we send out a message to the Fire Lord?" he suggested, "Surely they would be able to provide us with assistance."

"Wouldn't we run into a similar problem?" Aisha questioned, "It would take at least two days for the message to reach them and then it would take about another two days or even longer for them to reach our location. But it would be wise to let them know of our delay."

Everyone groaned in frustration. This was just ridiculous! Things couldn't get much worse than they already were. If they did, it was going to be useless to continue on this journey and delaying the Avatar of her rightful duties.

Koen looked up at the people before him. "If our arrival to the fire Nation is to be delayed, then we have no other choice but to have Aisha begin her Firebending training at sea." he explained.

* * *

**Another Room...**

A few lotus sentries and another member of the White Lotus were in the other room on orders to interrogate the men who had attacked. So far, their investigation was proving futile as the men were stubborn and refused to answer any questions.

"I'm going to ask you again," said Bansi, "Who sent you and why did you attack the avatar?"

The leader just grinned manically. "Oh, you'll find out in due time but the Avatar will pay for what she's done." he said in a low growl, "And it will come with a price."

Just as he'd said that, a gray smoke filled the room, obscuring the three men from sight. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared and the men were nowhere in sight.

"Not this smoke again." growled Bansi, "We played right into their hands."

* * *

**Jui & Aisha [Upper deck]**

The two girls sat out on the deck, sitting indian-style across from each other. The sun was high in the sky and it shined brightly over them.

"Alright," said Jui, I may not be a Master but I'll teach you all that I know."

Aisha nodded, ready to learn as she remembered her brother's parting words to her.

**Flashback**

_Kanan playfully ruffled his sister's dark brown hair. "You may have to learn other elements but remember the element that has made you strong. You're an Earthbender and you should learn every element with the Pride of one. Never Give up."_

**End**

"I'm ready." she said.

Jui nodded. "First you will need to learn proper breath control," she began, " The breath becomes energy within the body, and will be released in the form of fire but we'll get to that later. Start off by inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth."

Aisha nodded, inhaling and exhaling just as Jui instructed. The sun beamed and she could feel its gaze at her back.

"The sun is a strong source of Firebending." Jui added, "Let its heat flow into you. Feel the heat and energy that it releases."

The young Earthbender nodded, inhaling and exhaling as she felt the heat wash over her, engulf her. Jui quietly excused herself so her friend could practice in peace. She didn't need her breathing down her neck. Aisha held her meditative pose, breathing and letting the sun's energy flow into her body.

_'Aisha.'_ said a voice.

Aisha opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. No One was around so there was no claim on the strange voice. She shrugged and continued her training.

_'Aisha.'_ the voice repeated.

This time, Aisha's heartbeat sped up as fear began to consume her. The voice spoke again, this time stronger as it echoed from the back of her mind.

_'This is nothing to fear for I am here to help you.'_

Just as the voice said that, an apparition illuminated in blue, shaped in front of her. It took the form of a young woman dressed in dark blue robes with a watertribe symbol at her chest.

"W-who are you?" Aisha stuttered.

"I am avatar Korra," she answered, "The Avatar before you."

* * *

**Fire Nation Capital City**

It was a peaceful day in the Fire Nation's Captial city. All was well under the reign of the Fire watch guards, working in the post office noticed an unfamiliar messenger hawk land in one of the landing docks of the messenger hawk compound. On its back was a canister with the symbol of the white lotus as its insignia.

"That's the symbol of the white Lotus."said one of the guards.

His partner noticed the insignia and quickly removed the scroll from the compartment. It was tied with a black ribbon, indicating that the message was intended for the Fire Lord himself. This must've been really important if the white Lotus were trying to get into contact with him. The young man took the scroll and placed it in his bag as he mounted a Komodo Rhino. He then took it upon himself to deliver the said message to the Palace.

* * *

**Korra & Aisha**

Aisha bowed. "It's a great honor to meet you Avatar Korra."

"There's no need for the "Avatar" title." she said with a laugh, "You now hold that position."

Her words settled Aisha's fear and it was replaced with trust and curiosity. "Why are you here, Korra?"

Korra nodded. "I am here because you called me here to assist you." she said softly, "What troubles you, young one?"

Truthfully Aisha didn't know how to answer her question. She didn't know what exactly she was confused about. "I don't know." she said, "I think I'm just afraid of learning a new element other than Earthbending. It just feels weird."

Korra laughed. "I see." she replied, "Learning something that is out of your own Nature can be hard and even sometimes frightening but, you should face it as if you were born into that same Nature that you are pursuing. So as you begin your Firebending training, have the passion, heart and drive of a Firebender."

And with that, Korra vanished from sight. Aisha inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she resumed her meditative posture. Korra was right about treating firebending as if it were the Element she'd grown up with. But in order to do that, she would need Jui's help.

"Are you okay?" whispered Jui as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Aisha nodded. "I want to ask you something." she said, "Do you think you could tell me a little more about Firebending?"

Jui nodded, taking a seat next to her friend. "I don't know very much but I can tell you what my mother told me." she replied as she cleared her throat, "When my Grandmother was a girl, the Fire Nation Army twisted Firebending into being fueled by rage, hatred, and anger. Originally, it was tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires."

The young Avatar listened to her words and embedded them into her memory. If Firebenders were unflinching in accomplishing their desires, then she would have to do the same. Hearing her short story actually gave her a bit of insight.

"Thank you Jui. That helps a lot."

The firebender nodded. "I'm glad but it seems you've gotten the hang of the breathing excercises." she said in observance, "Are you ready for the next step?"

With new found confidence, Aisha nodded and looked forward to learning more.

* * *

**Fire Palace**

The residents of the Palace, whether they be servants or Royalty and Nobility, were busy tending to their daily duties. Right now, the Fire Lord's War room was filled with the Fire Lord's Council as they met about the affairs of the Fire Nation.

"Fire Lord Zhuo," said Councilman Qin Lee, "The Fire Sages have told me that the Fire Temple has been prepared and will house the Avatar and White Lotus on their stay here."

Zhuo nodded, his golden eyes aglow with the flames that burned around him. He had been very eager to meet the Avatar, an icon who had influenced the Fire Nation Greatly. First there had been his Great-Great-Great Grandfather, Zuko and his Great Grandfather, Iroh.

Zuko and the avatar had rebuilt the world into an era of love and peace, even created the Republic of Nations where a person's Nationality didn't matter. Iroh was a general of the United Forces and won back Republic City with the Avatar while it was under Equalist attack. Those Acts had been very effective on his reign as Fire Lord and he wanted to maintain the peace and order in his Nation.

"As my forefathers before me, I will welcome the Avatar with open arms as they've had a great impact on my family and Nation."

All of a sudden, the doors to the room opened to reveal a servant. The man bowed deeply, giving his respects to the Fire Lord and his council. He then proceeded to the Fire Lord's throne where he knelt.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to disturb you but we've received very important news from the White Lotus."he explained, "It seems that the Avatar's ship has been damaged in an attack and they will be delayed because they have to make repairs at a seaport a few days away. They have predicted that they will arrive in at least four days time."

The fire lord nodded in understanding. "Send a reply immediately that a vessel will be waiting at the Crescent Island Seaport. Once they've made repairs, the vessel will see to it that they are escorted safely to the Fire Nation."

The messenger nodded quickly and bowed once more before going on his way.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

The two spies had given their report about not being able to capture the Avatar for a second time. They had expected their leader to be furious with their failure but surpisingly he was not. He simply sat back in his chair and stroked his beard in thought.

"We will simply have to regroup and plan out our next attack more carefully." he said, as he looked up at his operatives, "The White Lotus sentries are with her so a small-scale attack will no longer work. It would be wise to make our move once her defenses are done and when she's alone."

The operatives looked at eachother in confusion. He was just thinking of this now? It really would've helped out before he'd sent them running blind.

"Once we pick the right moment, we will strike and the Avatar will pay with her life."

* * *

**Mo Ce Sea **

Aisha breathed heavily as she sparred against Jui. The two girls had finished their Firebending training session and just wanted to test eachother's skills. The two teenagers bowed to each other before retreating back inside the ship. Once everyone had freshened up,Kara had called another meeting over dinner.

"The Fire Lord has sent a reply to the message we sent, addressing our delay to the Fire Nation and the state of our ship after that attack." explained Bansi, "He says that once we reach the seaport, a vessel will be there to escort us to the Fire Nation safely."

Mirati nodded. "I certainly feel better about that."

"From now on, we will have to be more cautious about this new threat."  
said Sahn, "We may not know why but they are after Aisha for unknown motives so we must watch each other's backs."

Aisha looked down at her half-eaten plate of food, most of which she'd fed to Hari. She hadn't had much of an appetite after the words of that stranger constantly replayed in her mind.

**Flashback**

_Aisha followed behind the lotus sentries as they drug the strange man away to another room to be interrogated. Aisha followed, just in case he somehow escaped. The man smiled wickedly as he craned his neck to see her._

"_You may have won this one but we will be back." he menacingly, "And next time, I'll guarantee it that we will find you and end you...permanently."_

_Those last words rolled off of his tongue with such poison and ferocity that she stopped in her tracks. She then watched in fear as the sentries disappeared into one of the rooms and closed the door._

**End Flashback**

The very thought of it unnerved her even further. Without a word, she excused herself, Hari in tow. She ignored the calls of her name and went on her way to the deck. Night had fallen the moon was full as it illuminated the night. Aisha stared up at it as she ran a hand through Hari's fur. The shirshu whined, leaning into her touch as she sensed her master's distress.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought." she said, her gaze focused on the moon.

She shook her head. Talking to the moon wouldn't help her right now. If she there was anything that she needed to do was to learn Firebending and get rid of the threat that was after her. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. Kairavi looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"It's about earlier isn't it?" she questioned.

The waterbender received her answer when her friend averted her gaze instead of giving a reply. Aisha clenched the railing, bending the metal in frustration. Kairavi turned to look at the moon.

"For now," she said, "We should leave it in the spirits' hands. Just give it time and a solution will reveal itself."

As Aisha listened to her friend's words, she too gazed at the lunar orb as if it would give her the strength to overcome these obstacles.

"Thank you, Kairavi."

* * *

_**Finally Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Trust me it was hard! But it all turned out well. I still haven't come up with any names for the baddies yet but still thinking. And if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see in the next chapter, let me know in a PM and we'll talk. **_

_**Goodbye but not Forever,**_

_**EmikoSakura27**_


End file.
